yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Viktor Nikiforov/@comment-112.198.76.45-20161224235809/@comment-72.135.216.127-20161226182842
Yaoi IS bad and it IS gross. There's a reason LGBT people don't typically like it. And there's a reason that people so adamantly against associating YOI with yaoi. Shounen-ai is usually pretty bad too, though maybe less severe. 1) The genres exist to alienate same-sex relationships. Like logically, yaoi/yuri should just be hentai, and shounen ai/shoujo ai should just be romance. But same-sex relationships are seen as abnormal and sinful and need to be seperated from "normal" ones. That's homophobia at its finest. And considering the creators of YOI specifically created a world where homophobia or discrimination don't exist so that their characters could happily love each other and be together, I don't think it should be put into or even compared to a nasty, homophobic genre. :') 2) Yaoi is specifically marketed toward straight women, yuri toward straight men. Basically, the point is to use gay couples to turn on straight people, and if that doesn't sound creepy to you idk what else to tell you. The creators of YOI gave us one of the least sexualized same-sex couples in anime to date. Was there PDA? Obviously. Did they make it clear that there was sexual attraction between Yuuri and Victor? Yes. But it was always done in a realistic, mature, and respectful manner, and not JUST for the sake of fanservice. 3) It's true that any series can include nasty tropes, but yaoi seem to be worse than others by far. Excessive possessiveness, piss poor communication, pedophilia, rape and dubious consent, sexual harrassment, emotionally abusive and manipulative relationships, the seme/uke dynamic, the whole "but we're both men" thing, etc are things that you'll see in almost every single yaoi series you pick up. That's negative representation and that's not good. None of these are found in YOI though. N O N E of them. Are there diamonds in the rough? Yeah. There's a few rare good ones out there, but it's few and far between. And the thing is, some of the most popular, well-known yaoi series like Junjou Romantic contain every single bad thing listed above. So the ones that contain good healthy relationships are overlooked or pushed away because people think... if the most popular series are this bad, the others must be even worse.That's part of the reason people so desperately want to keep this label off of YOI. 4) Yaoi is also heteronormative, since it forces characters into traditionally heterosexual roles. The seme-uke dynamic isn't inherently a bad thing. But there's an obsession among fujoshi and the mangaka who create these series with filing characters into seme/uke roles. The bottom MUST be designed to look and act in a feminine way, and the person they're paired with, the top, MUST be taller and more masculine. This isn't always how it works irl. The reason those roles exist so persistently is to mirror heterosexual relationships. To make it more "normal" or maybe to make it more relatable to the straight female audience it's geared toward. So basically, shipping two mentogether isn't the problem. But yaoi is bad.